marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Strange Vol 5 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Jesus Saiz | Production1_1 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Earth is out of juice for you? Well, Earth is a dust mote, Stephen. There's a whole cosmos out there full of other planets, other galaxies. Other talismans, other exotic relics. Wouldn't you imagine? There must be other Sorcerers Supreme out there, each guarding his/her/its own territories. Go knock on their doors. See what they have to volunteer. | Speaker = Tony Stark | StoryTitle1 = Sorcerer Supreme of the Galaxy: Part One | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = Jesus Saiz | Inker1_1 = Jesus Saiz | Colourist1_1 = Jesus Saiz | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Acolytes of X'axal * Numerous unnamed Gryndans Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * Unidentified dimension * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** ******** **** * * ** Unidentified planet * Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Doctor Strange finds himself ensnared by the Elder God X'axal. X'axal begins to taunt Doctor Strange until he calls upon the Flames of the Faltine which hurts X'axal for a brief moment. Strange then uses the Eye of Agamotto to escape from X'axal's dimension through a portal that leads back to New York. Strange uses a spell to close the portal so X'axal, as well as his acolytes, are stuck in their dimension. With the threat adverted, we see Doctor Strange rejoice in his victory... and we are then greeted with a time jump. Seven years later, the narrator notes Doctor Strange's right eye suddenly becomes blind to the mystical world. Two days later, his left eye follows. Shortly thereafter, all of Doctor Strange's magical artifacts slowly die out until no magical life remains inside them; he has lost all access to his magic. Doctor Strange begins to panic, and as he grows desperate his emotions explode as he clutches his now dead Cloak of Levitation, crying into the night. Completely alone, Doctor Strange tries to call upon some of his old friends to help him, with no luck. He decides that he might as well integrate into normal society, but realizes he simply can't do it. After some time, he calls upon Tony Stark for help. Tony insists that Doctor Strange can regain his magic, and when Strange tells Tony that all magic on Earth has completely disappeared... Tony suggests that he explore the cosmos to find magic. Doctor Strange agrees after Tony offers him a spaceship that is easy to pilot. As Doctor Strange flies over a mysterious new alien planet, a meteoroid hits his ship which sends him crashing into a city. He is quickly rescued, and is greeted by the aliens once he exits his ship. As Doctor Strange asks to be directed to a magic user, an alien responds with "What is 'magic'?". Doctor Strange is subsequently captured and put into prison, where he is trapped. | Solicit = NEW SPELLS, ALLIES & ENEMIES IN THIS NEW SERIES FROM MARK WAID & JESUS SAIZ! SORCERER SUPREME… OF THE GALAXY! The Eye of Agamotto is closed! Doctor Stephen Strange has lost his connection to the Earth’s arcane power, and he can’t wait to recover while nightmares press against the seams of our reality. Tony Stark offers a 21st-century solution: When astral travel fails, try astronautical travel. Enter Doctor Strange: Space-Explorer Supreme! New spells, allies and enemies – new and old – await Strange beyond the stars, along with corners and secrets of the Marvel Universe seen here for the first time! Space is endless, but time is short. After years of threats, Stephen’s bill for magic use is coming due – who will come to collect?! | Notes = * The comic follows a concept similar to the Last Days of Magic, a Doctor Strange story in which almost all magic in the universe is killed. However, this story is not about the death of all magic, but rather, Doctor Strange being completely disconnected from his own magic. * A behind the scenes video was released by Marvel on YouTube to promote the series: Go Behind The Scenes of DOCTOR STRANGE 1! * Despite being on the cover, Kanna does not appear in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included